


bedsheets

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, M/M, Moving On, connor is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank begins a new chapter.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	bedsheets

It held no true significance, really. All Hank was doing was changing his bedsheets. But, for a reason he couldn't understand, it meant so much more to him; it was a new beginning, in a way. As he pulled them off of his bed, it felt freeing. It was almost as though he was pulling away all of the tears he had cried on those sheets. When he put down the fresh, clean navy blue sheets on his bed, he realized he was crying. So much for no tears shed, but he knew better than to think this was anything bad.

Hank remembered Connor, sweet Connor who was coming home from the grocery store any minute, and found he was happy to have this new beginning, another chance at life. He looked at his old bedsheets, wiping tears from his eyes. Although he'd never forget entirely, he was ready to move on, ready to try to live again, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> no, i will not stop projecting on hank.


End file.
